Expérience ratée?
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Szayel a aspergé par erreur Ichimaru avec un produit qui rend quiconque attiré par le scientifique. Seul ennui, le shinigami est connu pour être un pervers. Oups. Mais l'expérience est-elle finalement ratée? Dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Expérience ratée

**disclaimer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas, j'écris juste des trucs pervers avec les personnages.

**rating :** M

**pairing :** Ichimaru x Szayel

**warning :** Aucun

**résumé :** Szayel a aspergé par erreur Ichimaru avec un produit qui rend quiconque attiré par le scientifique. Seul ennui, le shinigami est connu pour être un pervers. Oups. Mais l'expérience est-elle finalement ratée?

**note :** J'ai écrit ça à la suite de review qui regrettaient que Szayel ait réussi à se débarasser d'Ichimaru dans ma fic "Grimmjow, je te veux, je t'aurai!". Le contexte de l'histoire est le même, pour ceux qui auraient lu, mais pour les autres, aucune importance. Ce n'est pas mon couple préféré, mais je voulais écrire ce lemon. Enjoy!

* * *

Ichimaru avait un regard de pervers. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas ; et cela inquiétait vivement Szayel. Bien évidemment, Grimmjow s'était évaporé. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait à sa place? Il aurait dû recevoir une giclée d'un produit qui l'aurait rendu très attiré par l'octavo -alors qu'il pensait le contraire en temps normal. Et au lieu de ça, Ichimaru avait été touché à sa place. Et il avait dit au séduisant sexta de partir, et ce dernier avait été visiblement ravi d'obéir -pour une fois. Et Szayel se retrouvait donc seul avec l'albinos qui le fixait d'un regard pervers. Et zut.

-"T'as vraiment une couleur de cheveux bizarre, lança Gin en s'avançant vers l'arrancar. Mais ils sont doux, ajouta-t-il en passant les doigts dedans.

-Ichimaru-sama, je ne crois pas que vous soyez dans votre état normal, tenta le scientifique. Asseyez-vous quelques minutes, le temps que je vous amène quelque chose qui va vous rendre vos esprits.

-Pas la peine, j'me sens très bien. Et puis, pour m'calmer y'a tout sur place, répliqua l'homme. Je me sens... Tendu. Et tu vas m'aider à évacuer ma tension, puisque tu veux que je retrouve mon état normal. N'est-ce pas?"

Le shinigami avait un sourire de prédateur, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer l'octavo.

-"Ichimaru-sama, j'insiste pour...

-Non. C'est moi qui insiste, le contredit l'autre en refermant ses doigts sur une poignée de cheveux roses. Tu ne vas pas me désobéir, quand même?

Son sourire était maintenant franchement menaçant, et sa voix semblait dire : "j'aimerais bien voir ça.".

-N... Non, bien sûr que non, Ichimaru-sama!

-Bien."

L'albinos attrapa le visage de l'espada et le leva vers lui.

-"Oh, Aizen-sama!" gémit intérieurement l'arrancar.

Il était prévu aujourd'hui qu'il se fasse _enfin_ le sexta, et à la place, Ichimaru le dominait de toute sa taille, prêt à disposer de lui comme de n'importe quel jouet. Et qui ignorait à Las Noche que la douceur n'était pas la principale qualité du shinigami?

-"Tu m'as l'air crispé, Szayel... ça ne va pas?

-Si si, mentit le scientifique, préférant ne pas savoir ce qui lui arriverait s'il affirmait le contraire.

-C'est ta première fois avec un homme?

L'octavo rougit sous le regard inquisiteur de l'albinos.

-Non, mais... Je n'ai jamais été uke, avoua-t-il dans un murmure gêné.

-C'est pas grave. Je vais pas être trop méchant, alors."

Ichimaru posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis, avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Szayel se laissa faire, essayant d'y prendre plaisir, mais c'était difficile ; la sensation d'être pris au piège l'occupait entièrement.

-"Et si on allait dans ton bureau? proposa-t-il une fois qu'ils se séparèrent. On y serait pt'être plus tranquilles."

Le scientifique hocha la tête et conduit le shinigami vers l'espace désiré. En chemin il réfléchit rapidement. Il n'arriverait pas à le neutraliser, même par la ruse. ça, c'était sûr. Et seul Aizen-sama savait ce qui lui arriverait s'il se faisait prendre par Gin en train d'essayer de le piéger. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se résigner à subir ce que l'ex-capitaine voudrait bien lui faire. Et ce ne serait pas forcément un supplice, se dit-il en regardant le corps de l'autre. Un corps mince mais musclé qui se déplaçait en gestes fluides et précis. Attirant. Et puis, Ichimaru avait l'air de savoir quoi faire de ses dix doigts. On verrait bien ce qui arriverait, décida Szayel en essayant de ne pas penser aux rumeurs concernant les rapports entre Gin et son ex-lieutenant, qui étaient plutôt alarmantes. Autant essayer d'en profiter un maximum, si c'était possible.

-"Voilà," fit le scientifique en refermant la porte de la pièce sombre sans oublier de la verrouiller.

Il sursauta en sentant d'un seul coup le corps d'Ichimaru contre son dos, son souffle tiède contre son oreille, ses mains courant le long de son torse, taquinant les tétons de l'espada, cherchant à défaire les vêtements.

-"T'es nerveux... Détends toi, ça va bien se passer."

Le shinigami ne perdit pas de temps avec les vêtements et déchira le haut, sans effort, comme si le tout était fait de papier, et passa sa langue sur le cou dénudé de l'arrancar. Ensuite, ses mains agrippèrent la ceinture du hakama et tirèrent pour défaire le tout. Ses vêtements tombèrent aux pieds de l'octavo. Toute l'action avait pris quelques secondes ; Ichimaru semblait avoir l'habitude de retirer rapidement les uniformes. Il le fit pivoter et le regarda, nu, son habituel sourire effrayant agrandi par la pénombre.

Ayant repris ses esprits, Szayel tendit la main vers les habits de l'autre pour lui rendre la pareille, mais l'albinos repoussa sa main.

-"Ne sois pas si impatient", le gronda-t-il, moqueur." Laisse moi un peu m'occuper de toi."

Il caressa son torse et l'embrassa de nouveau, le dos de l'espada heurtant la porte dans un bruit mat. Ensuite, il fit glisser sa langue sur le cou, puis le torse, insistant sur les tétons. Sa main alla s'aventurer sur les fesses du scientifique, rondes et fermes. Et il se recula.

-"Montre moi ce que tu es capable de faire, puisque tu dis que tu as déjà fait avec un homme," ordonna Gin en enlevant son haut et le rejetant sur une chaise qui se trouvait là.

Szayel fit courir ses doigts sur le thorax de son partenaire. Sa peau était aussi douce qu'il s'y attendait, et sa blancheur semblait briller dans la pénombre. L'octavo revint coller ses lèvres à celles du shinigami et lui mordilla le cou avec plaisir, goûtant le parfum qui s'en exhalait.

Il sentit la main caressante d'Ichimaru saisir sa virilité et l'effleurer dans sa longueur, le faisant frissonner de plaisir.

-"Dis moi, Szayel... Tu as du lubrifiant sous la main?" chuchota la voix de Gin tout contre son oreille.

-"Je... Non... Je ne pensais pas que ça irait... si... vite."

Le sourire du shinigami s'agrandit, inquiétant.

-"Tant pis... (le scientifique se tendit de peur à la pensée de faire ça "à sec") On utilisera du lubrifiant naturel, alors," sussura l'ex-capitaine.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'arrancar, tira une chaise d'un mouvement fluide et s'assit, fixant l'espada d'un air moqueur. Ce dernier comprit ce que l'autre attendait de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

-"J'aime beaucoup tes cheveux, lança Ichimaru en insérant les doigts dans les mèches roses. Ils sont doux."

Szayel ne répondit pas, et sa bouche entoura le sexe de son partenaire. Ce n'était pas un petit format, et ça promettait d'être encore plus imposant d'ici peu, s'il se débrouillait bien. Et il se débrouillait bien ; en peu de temps, il sentit le membre se durcir dans sa bouche. Il s'appliqua, sachant que de ses capacités dépendait étroitement la suite des évènements. La douleur, notamment.

-"Tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal... A se demander avec qui tu t'es entraîné..."

L'albinos fit se relever l'octavo, et le poussa contre le bureau, le forçant à s'y allonger.

-"Détends toi, et tout se passera bien."

Il saisit les jambes de l'arrancar et les posa sur ses épaules.

-"Détends toi, j'te dis, ricana le shinigami. Je vais t'aider."

Il prit dans sa main le sexe de l'espada et le caressa, le faisant gémir.

-"Ichi... maru... sama!"

L'autre lui sourit pour toute réponse, et le pénétra doucement.

-"Aaah! ... Aaaaaaah!"

Ichimaru sentit les muscles des jambes du scientifique se tendre contre son cou. Il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés, encore sous la surprise de la sensation.

Szayel trouvait la position plutôt inconfortable, mais la douleur s'estompa bientôt pour laisser place à un léger plaisir qui ne demandait qu'à être augmenté. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard ironique de Gin.

-"J'te l'avais bien dit que ça irait. On va peut-être pouvoir passer à la suite, maintenant!"

Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son partenaire et fit entrer entièrement son sexe en lui.

-"Aaaaaaaah!" cria l'arrancar l'une de ses mains s'agrippant au bord du bureau, d'un geste convulsif.

-"T'es plutôt étroit... C'est agréable," commenta Gin en caressant la verge de son partenaire qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir encore une fois.

Il attrapa la nuque de Szayel et le força à se redresser pour l'embrasser. Ce dernier haletait, le désir le faisant rougir violemment.

-"Ichimaru... sama..." articula-t-il péniblement alors que son compagnon le relâchait et commençait des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui, ses mains posées sur ses cuisses.

Le plaisir dépassait ses prévisions. Mais il fallait avouer qu'il n'aurait jamais osé laisser quelqu'un d'autre disposer de lui comme le faisait actuellement le shinigami. Finalement, Grimmjow pourrait attendre un peu, se dit-il en savourant la volupté offerte.

Soudain, Ichimaru se pencha en avant et passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'octavo pour le soulever.

-"Que?"

Gin se retourna et s'assit sur le bureau, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

-"Tu aimes? "demanda-t-il avant de laisser la gravité empaler l'octavo sur son sexe.

-"Aaaaaaaah!"

L'arrancar poussa un cri de douleur et de jouissance mêlés sous l'assaut plus violent que les autres. Il se sentait déchiré mais aussi...

-"Apparemment, oui," compléta à sa place l'albinos en contemplant avec satisfaction l'espada qui jouissait dans ses bras.

Puis il vint à son tour dans son partenaire et le relâcha sur le bureau. Il n'était même pas essoufflé, alors que le scientifique peinait à calmer sa respiration. Il lui saisit le menton et l'interrogea :

-"Alors, tu ne regrettes pas Grimmjow, au moins?"

Szayel secoua la tête :

-"Non," répondit-il, sincère, cette fois-ci.

-"Et dis moi", s'enquit Gin, d'un ton badin, "tu l'aurais laissé te prendre? Parce que c'est pas son genre de se laisser dominer.

-Non. J'aurais mis la dose de produit s'il le fallait, mais il aurait été l'uke."

Ichimaru ricana.

-"Je m'en doutais. Bon, je vais y aller. Ce n'est pas tout de se faire plaisir, mais il faut penser à travailler," railla-t-il en jetant un oeil à l'ordinateur qui éclairait la pièce.

Il remit ses vêtements, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la pièce, laissant Szayel sur le bureau.

-"Alors, on prend des leçons de choses?" jeta-t-il en direction des fraccions qui s'étaient visiblement écartés précipitamment de la porte.

Le scientifique devint cramoisi en entendant le rire du shinigami. Il se rhabilla lui aussi rapidement, et nota avec ennui que ses habits étaient froissés. Et que son sphincter aurait besoin de quelques minutes avant de se remettre du traitement infligé. Il s'assit donc avec un soupir devant l'ordinateur, et appella Lumina pour qu'il lui apporte un thé. Quand il l'eut obtenu, il fusilla du regard le numéros qui l'observait d'un air étrange, et remis de l'ordre dans ses pensées, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à une expérience en cours.

* * *

Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	2. Chapter 2

Re-bonjour! Suite aux reviews (merci à toutes!) j'ai écrit une suite à cette histoire que j'avais classée "terminée" (merci à Akesta pour la relecture). Et il y a même un troisième chapitre de prévu, Ichimaru aimant beaucoup s'amuser, et moi ayant beaucoup à me faire pardonner par Ichimaru. On m'a reproché de le faire trop gentil ; et bien là, il n'est pas gentil XD! Je dirais que ce chapitre est plus soft que le précédent, et aussi : bonne lecture!

Perversement, Nora-Elsa.

* * *

Szayel était encore sur son ordinateur. Comme une bonne partie de ses journées, et une bonne partie de ses nuits. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas revu Ichimaru, après l'accident de produit. Et, de temps en temps, il lui arrivait de se demander si l'albinos avait vraiment été touché par le produit, ou s'il avait fait semblant. Il lui avait paru tellement naturel, tellement comme d'habitude, moqueur et...

-Bonsoir, Szayel, fit une voix dans son dos.

-Ichimaru-sama! sursauta le scientifique qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite?

-Tu dois bien t'en douter.

L'octavo réfléchit rapidement. Le shinigami ne devait plus être sous l'effet de son produit. L'heure des comptes, ou bien encore une séance comme la dernière fois?

-Vaguement. Ça doit avoir un rapport avec votre dernière visite, répondit-il en regardant son interlocuteur.

Il avait son habituel sourire inquiétant, que l'ombre de la pièce rendait encore plus menaçant. Il s'approcha du scientifique de sa démarche souple et silencieuse, jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à une trentaine de centimètres du visage de Szayel.

-Oui.

Silence.

-Je n'ai pas du tout aimé être sous l'influence de ton produit, Szayel. J'ai horreur qu'on essaye de me manipuler. Sauf Aizen, évidemment.

Ichimaru souriait toujours, mais le ton était menaçant.

-C... C'était un accident, Ichimaru-sama! Et vous avez refusé que je vous...

-Bien sûr. C'était _amusant_ de voir ton regard effrayé. Et j'allais pas m'refuser le plaisir de m'amuser avec toi. Ton produit m'avait donné _tellement_ envie.

Szayel ne répondit pas, terrifié. C'était l'heure des comptes.

-Et tu vois, d'habitude, je ne suis pas aussi gentil que ça. J'ai été vraiment gentil avec toi, je t'ai fait plaisir. Et puis, après, j'ai dû partir pour Aizen faire un truc dans l'Hueco Mondo, pour une semaine. Et là, j'ai pas aimé. Ton produit faisait encore effet, et j'ai passé une semaine à rêver de ta peau. C'est vraiment pas gentil, Szayel, je t'ai gentiment fait plaisir, et en retour, ça a été une semaine de torture. Vraiment pas gentil du tout.

-C'était un accident, Ichimaru-sama! Je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça volontairement! se défendit le numéro huit en palissant. D'ailleurs le produit a dû cesser de faire effet, maintenant.

-Oui, ça c'est arrêté. Dommage. Hier encore j'étais prêt à tout pour pouvoir te sauter. Mais maintenant que je t'ai sous la main, je n'ai plus envie. Dommage pour toi, lança l'autre d'une voix désinvolte.

Rendu très inquiet par la dernière phrase, Szayel pâlit davantage. Ichimaru avança la main, et la glissa dans les cheveux du scientifique, comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente, avec le même air moqueur.

-Tu as envie, hein? Tu es paniqué mais tu aimerais bien que je m'occupe de toi...

Le shinigami se pencha davantage, et passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'arrancar, qui resta tétanisé. Sans lâcher les cheveux de Szayel, Ichimaru s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil et caressa le torse de l'espada.

-Tu as toujours des vêtements moulants. Ça ne te va pas, mais ça me convient parfaitement, lança-t-il en taquinant un téton à travers le tissu.

Il lui jeta un regard pervers, affichant un grand sourire.

-Et vient pas m'dire que ça te plaît pas! s'exclama-t-il, faisant rougir le scientifique. Humm... ajouta-t-il, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Je sais...

Il déchira le haut de Szayel, qui tressaillit et regarda sans comprendre l'albinos. Cependant, il garda prudemment le silence, n'osant vraiment y croire.

L'ex-capitaine mit l'un de ses avants-bras sur les genoux du scientifique, et prit appui pour approcher son visage de la poitrine de l'arrancar. Le premier coup de langue raidit le numéro huit. Amusé, Gin poursuivit son exploration jusqu'au cou de l'espada qu'il mordit, le faisant tressaillir. Puis il redescendit, laissant une trace humide sur la peau de l'arrancar, et lécha un téton maintenant durcit.

-Toujours aussi réactif, commenta Ichimaru en se redressant. Voyons voir...

Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de son vis à vis, et tâta l'entrejambe, moqueur.

-Oh, mais tu me désires toujours autant, on dirait! Tu sais que ce n'est pas le genre de rapport que doivent entretenir les arrancars avec nous autres, shinigamis... Et pourtant tu m'y as quasiment forcé.

Szayel se tendit, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Il ne savait déjà plus où se mettre, et l'albinos prenait un malin plaisir à souffler le chaud et le froid pour le perturber encore plus.

-Je suis fâché, conclut Ichimaru en commençant à mettre en pièces le hakama, libérant l'érection de l'arrancar.

Le scientifique était maintenant entièrement nu dans son fauteuil, et Gin était toujours à genoux devant lui, lui dédiant son plus grand sourire ironique.

-Et tu as réussis à avoir Grimmjow, pendant que j'étais parti?

-Non. Il se méfie encore plus de moi, maintenant, répondit l'octavo, hésitant et déconcerté par le changement de sujet.

-Tu as vraiment la couleur de tes cheveux, maintenant, ricana le shinigami en promenant ses doigts sur la verge, alors que l'autre tentait de réprimer les vagues de plaisir et de gêne qui déferlaient en lui.

-J'devrais te punir sévèrement, tu ne crois pas? s'enquit Ichimaru, comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Szayel essaya de rassembler ses esprits et d'oublier que l'autre regardait et touchait sa virilité comme un antiquaire un meuble précieux. Le regard vicieux en plus.

-Je... Je suis prêt à recevoir toute punition qui vous semblera juste, annonça-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-C'est bien c'que je pensais, répliqua tranquillement l'albinos. Alors, allons-y.

Il prit le sexe de l'autre dans sa bouche. Szayel cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand il sentit la langue de son partenaire s'activer autour du membre. Il l'avait pris par surprise, et rien que l'idée de ce qui se passait lui donnait des frissons de plaisir. Il s'entendit crier, puis gémir incontrôlablement sous les va-et-vient d'Ichimaru.

-Et bien, tu es bruyant! lui reprocha le shinigami d'un ton enjoué, s'autorisant une pause pour faire jouer ses doigts sur le membre. Tu risques de faire venir tes fraccions.

-Sans... Sans importance! haleta le scientifique.

L'ex-capitaine administra quelques coups de langues supplémentaires, puis se leva et recula en fixant l'octavo. Ce dernier, au supplice, le regarda, surpris par la tournure des choses.

-C'est tout pour toi.

-Hein?

-Ne m'fais pas répéter ! A ton tour. Tu t'débrouilles pas mal du tout avec ta bouche, j'vais pas me priver.

Il s'assit sur la table qui avait servit à leurs ébats la fois précédente, ouvrit son haut et dénoua sa ceinture. Szayel ressemblait à une effigie de cire obscène que son concepteur aurait figé dans un fauteuil.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas perdu la main, si j'puis dire, lâcha-t-il d'un ton badin où perçait légèrement la menace.

N'ayant pas le choix, le scientifique se leva à son tour et s'agenouilla devant la table. Ichimaru remit sa main dans les cheveux de l'octavo et serra les doigt, geste qu'il semblait affectionner avec lui.

L'espada commença ce que l'autre attendait de lui, s'appliquant de son mieux, malgré le désir qui le tenaillait. Il avait envie du shinigami. De ses mains sur son corps. Et l'odeur de sa peau, toute proche de son visage, sa virilité qui s'était maintenant durcie dans sa bouche, sa main qui se crispait dans les cheveux, tout excitait furieusement ses désirs. C'était une torture.

-Szayel-Apporo-sama? bredouilla l'un des fraccions du numéro huit, ouvrant la porte qu'Ichimaru n'avait pas verrouillé derrière lui.

Le scientifique sentit ses joues s'enflammer encore plus. Être surpris dans une telle position humiliante par un de ces arrancars de bas niveau qu'il avait lui même conditionné! Il sentit la main d'Ichimaru presser derrière sa tête pour l'obliger à continuer. Ce dernier, parfaitement à l'aise, se contenta de sourire à l'importun et de lui indiquer la porte d'un signe de tête.

-Tes joues sont brûlantes, railla-t-il en passant sa main libre sur le visage de l'espada. Tu m'avais dit que ça n'avait aucune importance. Ce n'est pas le cas? Ça change rien. Applique toi!

Szayel se concentra, redoutant des représailles, et réprimant un gémissement de frustration.

Quelques minutes se passèrent, puis Gin appuya dans les cheveux, faisant rentrer tout son sexe dans la bouche de l'octavo qui sentit un liquide chaud lui couler dans la gorge, menaçant de le faire suffoquer.

-Nettoie.

Szayel passa sa langue une dernière fois sur le membre du shinigami qui le repoussa et rajusta ses vêtements.

Le scientifique, toujours à genoux, eut beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de grimacer, tant il avait envie de l'autre. Mais il avait compris qu'il n'aurait rien. Ichimaru s'approcha, et fit passer ses doigts sur l'entrejambe de l'espada qui gémit.

-Tu as vraiment envie, hein? C'est une torture, non? C'est ce que j'ai subit pendant une semaine.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, et se tourna une dernière fois vers l'arrancar, son sourire le plus sadique aux lèvres.

-Oh fait, j'étais venu pour te prévenir qu'il y a une réunion de l'espada dans maintenant dix minutes. Ne soit pas en retard.

Et il tourna les talons, et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Enfoiré, pensa Szayel, courbé par terre, le souffle court et des élancements de désir douloureux parcourant son corps.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche, et ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux ; il ne pourrait pas non plus satisfaire son désir en un laps de temps aussi court. Il lui faudrait réprimer. Il se décida à appeler un de ses fraccions, furieux de l'humiliation que cela imposait.

Pendant toute la durée de la réunion, Szayel parvint à faire semblant de rien. Mais le regard d'Ichimaru s'attardait sur lui, le faisant frissonner.

* * *

Et voilà! Qu'en avez vous pensé? Le troisième chapitre sera un peu plus pervers que celui-là ; Ichimaru ne se contentera pas de frustrer Szayel /regard innocent/.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjouuuuur! Me voilà revenue de vacances! Une semaine loin d'internet et sans ma dose quotidienne de thé, arg! Je ne sais pas si ça m'a fait du bien, de me tenir loin des fanfics pendant une semaine. Même si j'ai trouvé quelques idées, j'ai du mal à m'y remettre --'.

Voilà donc le troisième et théoriquement dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je le trouve différent des autres, peut-être un peu moins bien, à vous de voir. Il est plus long, et j'ai un peu ramé à l'écrire. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira n.n!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Szayel repassait le film de sa dernière séance avec Ichimaru. Il avait placé des insectes spirituels dans la salle après la première fois, dans l'espoir de conserver quelques souvenirs attrayants. Mais malheureusement, sa dernière rencontre avec le shinigami s'était mal passée pour lui (l'enfoiré, pensa l'octavo), et il pensait avec nostalgie à sa toute première fois avec lui qui avait été un moment de pur plaisir.

-"C'est pathétique, pesta-t-il intérieurement en coupant la vidéo pour ne plus voir son visage torturé par le désir. J'ai _presque_ envie de tenter de le ré-exposer au produit. Malgré les risques."

Il se leva et se prépara à aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler cette nuit, trop troublé par ses souvenirs. Il ouvrit la porte et retint un cri de surprise en découvrant l'albinos juste derrière.

-"Vous avez décidément l'habitude de vouloir me surprendre, Ichimaru-sama, lança-t-il avec agacement à l'autre qui lui souriait d'un air ironique.

-Allez, Szayel, ne te mets pas en colère. J'passais te voir. Et qui sait..."

Le scientifique soupira intérieurement. Au moins, depuis la dernière fois, il avait trouvé la parade à la frustration. Un petit produit calmant qui mettrait fin à ses tourments en cas de réunion intempestive de l'espada dans les cinq minutes à venir. Il n'avait pas de raison de se départir de son calme.

-"Pour quelle raison aviez-vous envie de me voir, Ichimaru-sama? interrogea l'octavo d'une voix un peu froide.

-Envie de te baiser, répondit nonchalamment l'albinos, toujours souriant. Mais on dirait que tu m'en veux un peu pour la dernière fois."

Szayel ne répondit pas. Il n'avait rien à répondre à cette affirmation.

-"Bon. Je crois qu'on va rester dans cette salle. Elle a quand même de nombreuses possibilités," poursuivit l'autre, sans se laisser démonter par l'attitude légèrement hostile de son interlocuteur.

Il poussa le scientifique et entra. L'espada en profita pour verrouiller la porte -pas question qu'un de ces imbéciles qui lui tenait lieu de fraccion vienne profiter du spectacle ; d'ailleurs, l'importun de la dernière fois l'avait payé de sa vie.

-"Tu ne dis rien, t'as pas envie? J'ai envie de te prendre, tu sais. Mais si tu veux pas, je le ferai pas. Mais je me satisferai, d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Cette fois, le sourire du shinigami était pervers, il ne planait aucun doute.

-"En clair, si je ne veux pas, vous allez faire comme la dernière fois.

-Tes désirs t'appartiennent, ricana l'ex-capitaine. Moi j'veux qu'un peu de sexe avec toi... Tu me dois bien ça."

Le scientifique soupira et commença à retirer son haut ; pour changer, il ne serait peut-être pas déchiré et il pourrait regagner sa chambre dans une tenue décente.

-"Déjà? Tu cèdes vite, remarqua l'autre avec un air faussement déçu.

-Vous l'avez dit : vous désirez me prendre. Pourquoi pas ne pas y prendre plaisir tous les deux? La dernière fois s'est révélée frustrante.

-Ce serait _triste_ que tu n'y prennes pas plaisir... C'est si gentiment proposé! Et j'ai horreur des histoires tristes, tu sais."

L'octavo sortit une petite bouteille d'un tiroir et la posa en évidence.

-"Oh, tu as pensé à tout..." sourit Ichimaru en reconnaissant du lubrifiant.

Il s'approcha de l'arrancar qui était maintenant nu et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

-"Toujours aussi doux... "

Il fit courir ses doigts sur le torse de l'espada, et lui demanda en agrandissant encore, si c'était possible, son sourire :

-"Oh fait, que regardais-tu avant d'aller te coucher?

-Vous avez espionné derrière la porte? s'écria le scientifique, choqué.

-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, menaça Gin en secouant un doigt, l'air réprobateur.

-Je regardais l'une des nombreuses vidéos de surveillance de Las Noche, et comme c'était peu intéressant, j'ai arrêté, répondit Szayel.

-Tu surveilles même l'intérieur de ton labo? Tu serais pas un peu parano, par hasard?" railla Ichimaru.

Plus aucun doute n'était permis ; le shinigami savait ce qu'il avait vu avant de partir. Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait mis le sujet de conversation sur le tapis.

-"Quand on sait les bêtises que peuvent faire mes subordonnés, on prend des précautions," rétorqua-t-il, inquiet.

-"Et si tu me montrais cette vidéo, plutôt? Je suis curieux de revoir ça..."

Le scientifique était piégé. Il obtempéra donc, résigné, et lança la vidéo de la séance de la dernière fois.

-"Oh, mais, c'est d'un intérêt scientifique certain", se moqua l'albinos, en regardant le scientifique se mettre à genoux devant lui sur l'écran.

-"C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté," se défendit l'arrancar, mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, l'autre ne semblait pas trop mal prendre le fait qu'il ait été filmé.

-"Et notre première fois, elle y est?

-Non.

-Je vois... Envie d'avoir des souvenirs, hein? Moi ça m'dérange pas... Je suis même sûr qu'Aizen apprécierait d'les voir, tu m'en feras des copies?" sussura Gin en posant une main sur les fesses de l'octavo qui tressaillit, appréciant les deux informations à leur juste valeur.

-"Tout ici lui appartient. Il peut accéder à toutes mes données depuis son terminal ; il peut donc les voir sans problème." Et il ajouta, en lui même : "mais il ne sait pas quelle vidéo parmi les millions il faut regarder."

-"Hmm... Oui. Enfin, on verra ça après. "

Le Szayel sur l'écran s'activait consciencieusement entre les jambes du shinigami. Celui réel vit Ichimaru saisir la bouteille de lubrifiant et en verser un peu dans sa main.. Il reposa ensuite la bouteille et caressa la hanche du numéro 8 au passage.

-"Je vais te montrer ce qu'est vraiment du sexe avec moi", murmura l'ex-capitaine d'une voix malsaine dans l'oreille du scientifique qui se tendit.

Il lui revenait en mémoire les rumeurs sur les rapports entre Gin et son lieutenant. Pourvu qu'elles soient fausses, pria en lui même l'espada. Il n'avait pas le temps ni la possibilité de s'injecter un anesthésiant - le tiroir était trop loin. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait aussi bien que la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas de raison. Si, corrigea une petite voix dans sa tête : la première fois il s'était trouvé gentil.

-"Toujours aussi nerveux. Détends-toi, tu vas avoir mal", sinon, lança l'autre de sa voix railleuse.

Puis il le fit se pencher en avant, appuyé sur l'ordinateur, le visage près de l'écran qui montrait l'irruption du fraccion dans la salle. Szayel rougit en revoyant les images.

-"C'est dommage, on aura pas de spectateurs aujourd'hui... Mais ça n'a aucune importance, s'pas?" regretta Ichimaru avant de le pénétrer violemment.

Szayel cria. Le shinigami était entré entièrement en lui, sans aucune préparation autre que de mettre du lubrifiant. La douleur était intense, il avait l'impression d'être coupé en deux. Il s'arc-bouta comme il put pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le clavier alors que Gin poussait sur ses hanches.

-"Petite nature, hein?" se moqua l'autre en lui griffant l'épaule.

Le scientifique n'éprouvait aucun plaisir et regrettait amèrement que le tiroir contenant tout ce qu'il avait prévu pour ce genre de situation soit si loin. Par contre, son partenaire ne cachait pas son bonheur et lui mordit le dos.

Après un long moment qui parut une éternité à l'octavo, Ichimaru se retira et le laissa tomber à genoux, gémissant de douleur.

-"Et bien, je crois que j'aurais dû te préparer mieux que ça ; ça ne t'as pas plu, on dirait," commenta l'albinos, un air déçu sur son visage.

Szayel se redressa en grimaçant et se traîna jusqu'au tiroir, sous l'oeil curieux et amusé de Gin. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un objet rectangulaire d'une couleur blanchâtre qu'il avala en deux bouchées. Puis, quelques secondes après, il se releva sans problèmes et se tourna vers l'albinos qui lui demanda :

-"C'était quoi?

-C'était un reste de l'arrancar qui nous a interrompu la dernière fois.

-Je vois", répondit l'autre, ravi en son fort intérieur de ne pas l'avoir embrassé.

Il se rapprocha du scientifique, l'attira contre lui et glissa une main sur les fesses de l'autre le faisant se tendre.

-"Hé, mais c'est redevenu aussi étroit qu'au départ!" s'exclama-t-il en introduisant deux doigts, faisant bondir le scientifique.

Il lui mordilla le cou, puis lui lécha un téton, jouant autour avec sa langue.

-"Allez, ne fais pas cette tête là, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. J't'ai dit que j'ai horreur des histoires tristes", lui rappela-t-il en lui caressant le visage, son sourire devenant mystérieux.

Sa main descendit et attrapa le sexe de l'octavo pour le caresser doucement.

-"J'ai ramené un peu de matériel," indiqua le shinigami d'un ton dégagé. "Tu d'vrais aimer."

Il sortit d'une de ses poches un petit flacon de liquide. Szayel essaya de lire ce qui était écrit dessus, mais la main de l'albinos cachait l'étiquette.

-"Surprise! Ne soit pas si impatient... "

Il en versa dans sa main et recommença à caresser l'espada. Il mit un peu de liquide sur le torse, puis les fesses, et enfin sur l'entrejambe de l'arrancar. Quand il eut fini, le scientifique sentit le liquide commencer à chauffer, et Ichimaru lui lécha l'oreille, taquin.

-"Ça d'vrait pimenter un peu la suite", affirma-t-il avant de revenir à la verge de son partenaire.

Szayel commençait à se détendre sous l'effet du produit et des caresses de son partenaire. Il avança la main et l'introduit dans le haut que l'albinos n'avait toujours pas retiré. Ce dernier le laissa faire, amusé, et ouvrit même sa veste pour qu'il puisse effleurer la peau plus à son aise.

Tenté, le scientifique avança son visage et referma ses lèvre sur un des tétons de Gin, y mettant des petits coups de langues. L'odeur de la peau de son partenaire était aussi tentante que la dernière fois. Il sentit une main s'aventurer sur l'intérieur des cuisses et revenir s'enrouler autour de son sexe maintenant durcit, le faisant gémir.

-"Ça t'plaît? On va passer à la suite alors."

La main d'Ichimaru disparut dans sa poche et saisit quelque chose que l'arrancar ne vit pas. Le shinigami le fit pivoter et Szayel se retrouva une fois de plus face à l'ordinateur, mais cette fois la vidéo compromettante était terminée et tout son corp réclamait la peau de l'autre. Le scientifique espéra furtivement que l'albinos n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui encore une fois, puis le flux de ses pensées s'interrompit quand il sentit les mains tièdes lui caresser les hanches et le guider pour qu'il se mette à genoux sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait il y a une demi-heure encore. Il s'agrippa au dossier et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre quand il sentit quelque chose appuyer entre ses reins. Il se détendit et laissa Ichimaru s'introduire en lui.

Szayel sursauta quand il perçut des vibrations.

-"Mais... C'est... Ce n'est pas..." s'exclama-t-il en tournant un regard interloqué vers son partenaire qui était resté tout habillé et qui lui souriait, moqueur.

-"J't'avais dit que j'avais ramené du matériel, tu vas pas te plaindre?" chuchota Gin en enfonçant plus profondément le godemiché, faisant haleter l'arrancar.

Non, l'octavo n'allait pas se plaindre. C'était plus petit, manié moins brutalement et les vibrations, ajoutées à la chaleur légèrement cuisante du liquide, rendaient le tout très agréable, suffisamment pour qu'il se torde de plaisir sous le regard goguenard du shinigami. Mais ce dernier finit par ressortir l'objet assez rapidement, rendant l'espada fou de rage et de frustration bien qu'il s'appliqua de son mieux à le cacher.

-"Et maintenant..."

Le scientifique se retrouva brusquement affalé le dos sur le clavier de son ordinateur ( et il pouvait voir à l'envers sur l'écran que ce dernier n'appréciait pas le traitement) avec quelque chose de plus... Imposant, s'immisçant sans douceur dans son intimité, le faisant crier, de plaisir cette fois.

-"Ichimaru-sama!" appela-t-il d'une voix mi-suppliante mi-satisfaite.

L'autre se pencha sur lui, plantant ses yeux rouges dans ceux dorés de l'espada submergé par le plaisir et écrasant sans pitié une douzaine de touches supplémentaires. L'arrancar enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire et s'accrocha à ses épaules dans une tentative incertaine de reprendre un peu de contrôle dans l'acte. L'ex-capitaine le laissa faire, souriant, puis il saisit le corps mince et s'assit dans le fauteuil, laissant retomber l'octavo sur son sexe. Ce dernier essaya vainement de se rattraper au dossier pour atténuer la violente intrusion mais Gin appuya et continua sauvagement ses va-et-viens, le faisant hoqueter d'un plaisir mêlé d'une pointe de douleur. Il était aussi brutal que la première fois, mais l'arrancar supportait mieux le traitement et le savoura entièrement, jusqu'à sentir un liquide chaud gicler et couler le long de sa cuisse.

Quand l'albinos relâcha enfin Szayel, ce dernier se releva haletant mais satisfait, et jeta un oeil blasé à l'écran qui affichait un équivalent octavien de "fatal error system".

-"Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les arrancars, c'est que vous êtes solides. On peut se permettre de prendre son pied sans se retenir," lança Ichimaru dans un petit rire. "Particulièrement avec toi," ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Le scientifique ne releva pas.

-"La prochaine fois, on laissera la porte ouverte", fit négligemment Ichimaru. "Tes fraccion ont l'air de vouloir profiter du spectacle, puisqu'ils sont à chaque fois derrière la porte".

Szayel serra les dents, furieux, en entendant un bruit de course précipitée provoquée par les paroles de Gin. Il faudrait penser à imposer un couvre-feu ou une interdiction de s'approcher quand Ichimaru était là, de quoi les décourager de jouer les voyeurs. Décidément, ces sous-arrancars étaient une source d'ennuis avec leurs cervelles de moineaux trisomiques.

-"Vous désirez autre chose?" demanda le scientifique.

-"Oui, les copies des vidéos. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir envie de revoir tout ça", signala joyeusement l'albinos avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Le scientifique se maudit intérieurement de lui avoir rappelé, mais au moins, pour une fois, il aurait des vêtements décents pour retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Verdict? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus...


End file.
